


Seriously Get a Room

by Nagron_1991



Series: The Shadowhunter and the Nerd [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OT3, Pre-OT3, Shameless Smut, Simon is a fucking tease, Simon is a little shit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: Victor and Simon seriously need to use their room at least once





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacelitwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday present to aldertreesimon. I hope you enjoy it my friend. This is literally pure smut with a dash of fluff.

The two walked into a little secluded area, large tress covering them from everyone else, Simon pushed Victor onto a bench. Gently sitting on his lap, he straddled the older male in a very intimate way the two continued to stare at each other.

Victor’s large muscular arms ran up and down Simon's back, one of his large hands made its way to the waistband of his shorts gently messaging his hips. Simon pressed his lips into the older males. The Shadowhunter went still in shock, and then his body suddenly came back to life as he felt the vampire’s lips against his own. He opened his mouth further and his tongue swept the young vampire’s mouth hungrily, desperately.

Numb and dizzy in surprise at the feelings that jolted up and down his body, hardening his cock so that it poked into Victor’s stomach, Simon brought his hands to the older man’s face, cupping it and taking the kiss deeper. The older male swallowed the younger's moan, a low grow vibrated from within his chest.

Victor’s large hands began to trail down to the back of his shorts waistline before slipping those large hands down passed the boxers to grab his ass. Simon gave a little cry into their kiss as his hands squeezed and caressed boldly, _possessively_.

A strangled cry escaped his lips, not completely devoured by the Shadowhunter, as a long, large finger found his entrance. He moaned arching his back and whimpering as the older male rubbed the tip of his finger against his puckering hole, teasing it, trailing around it in a lazy circle, alternately pressing it in slightly only to pull it back. Simon grabbed a hold onto Victor's shirt, gasping as a finger entered him to the first knuckle, sliding surely until it'd reached the second knuckle. He whimpered, burning slightly at the invasion, but it was all forgotten as Victor twisted his finger inside and touched something that caused the younger to cry out in ecstasy.

Then there was suddenly a gasp.

Eyes flying open wide, recognizing that gasp, Simon tore his mouth from Victor's, placing his hands on his lovers chest as tried shove away but the Shadowhunter stopped him, growling possessively at him, eyes blacker than midnight. "Don't you fucking move," he growled out.

"If you guys value your precious little lives I suggest you to move along."

Simon’s cock twitched at the tone of his voice, it was so animalistic so feral it drove him crazy, shivering against his massive body.

Lydia and Raj’ eyes widened as saucers; slowly she began to walk away. Raj just watched not being able to move, his feet glued to the spot. Lydia huffed in pure annoyance as she grabbed onto his arm pulling him away making the man fly into her as she dragged him away. Victor raised a dark brow. _Interesting_.

Victor thrust his finger up hard against that spot that had the younger seeing stars, and the next thing Simon knew the elder dominant Shadowhunter was devouring his mouth hungrily. That finger continued to work inside of him, hitting him mercilessly in that magic spot until his knees buckled making him press his ass onto the man’s large erect cock. The older male growled into the heated kiss.

"Pow pow," he growled out as he thrusted his arousal onto Simon’s clothed ass. Simon moaned loudly as he pressed his chest into Victor’s large one.

He growled with pure animalistic appreciation against the others lips as he continued to stoke the fire inside of his boyfriend, deliberately hitting that one place that left vampire weak and at his mercy. The nerd knew he knew that if it continued this way he was going to cum, very hard. And he did.

Victor growled as he nipped the vampire’s neck as he convulsed against him as he rode his orgasm. “Great idea, love,” he said. The Shadowhunter and the nerd still haven’t learned their lesson.

\---

“Victor,” Simon moaned, writhing in pleasure underneath him. One leg was wrapped securely around his wait while the other one was propped up his shoulder while the vampire lay on top of his desk. The nerd threw his head back as he felt the power behind Victor’s thrusts. Each thrust hit his prostrate straight on.

Victor was swamped in paperwork and hating life until Simon barged into his office throwing his paperwork to the side and climbing onto his lap. Simon demanded attention and he got. Not that Victor was complaining, he preferred this and his lover than the paperwork he was working on. The Clave can wait. His lover needed attention and he was going to give him that.

The Shadowhunter smiled down at his lover as he brought down the leg that was propped up his shoulder around his waist. He claimed Simon’s lips as his hips rocked animalistic against Simon’s prostrate. The nerd was moaning out to his hearts content. He didn’t care who heard.

The older man trialed his searing fingers down his sides never breaking their kiss. Their kiss was filled with passion and intensity. He moved his lips down his jawline to the crook of his neck.

“Shit! Victor,” Simon moaned out. He whimpered as he wrapped his legs tighter around his waist. “Right there. Don’t stop.” The younger man was a mess.

“Puta madre! No mames cabrón,” yelled Raphael as he opened then slammed the door shut. He had come to the Institute to discuss some business with Aldertree; the man didn’t need the visual of his fledgling getting defiled by the Shadowhunter. He growled at the sight he witnessed. He wasn’t jealous. He didn’t have any feelings for Simon.

Simon bucked his hips against Victor’s glorious length, the Shadowhunter moaned as he dove deeper into his lover. The vampire shuddered as the sensation of being full overtook him. He needed his release.

“Not yet,” said Victor as he bit and sucked onto Simon’s neck. He suckled on Simon’s pulse point, which caused his lover to whimper.

“Please,” Simon begged. His moans became high pitched. Victor loved this song.

Victor growled as he became rougher.

Outside Raj blocked the hallway leading to Victor’s office with caution tape.

 

 

It starts with a few awkward compliments followed with a blush which Raj didn’t think was adorable at all. Regardless of the weirdness and possibly getting murdered by his boss, Aldertree – he was flattered. It wasn’t his fault that Simon found him attractive. He was a good-looking man.

For the life of him he couldn’t ignore the vampire walking around fantasizing about him. He wouldn’t do that to Aldertree. Sure he was ass most of the time but they were friends. Raj needs to set the nerd’s head straight. Maybe he should be an asshole about it but for some reason he didn’t want to be mean to the vampire. He should be an asshole about it. The vampire wasn’t listening.

Simon gained a confidence boost, he wasn’t relenting one bit and underneath all of that awkwardness and shyness was a little shit. It’s a miracle that Victor doesn’t notice, for his sake he was grateful. Victor would’ve ripped off his head and use his mouth as a flesh-jack. The man was just possessive when it came to the vampire. Simon was his little prince.

When Raj refuses to talk to him any longer with the exception of Valentine business, which has been quite frequently, Simon starts to find excuses to touch him. Simon would compliment on his muscles and would touch longer than necessary. The little shit would even rub his ass against Raj’ crotch when he would squeeze past him. He was embarrassed the last time because Jace and Clary were there.

Jace had looked on with eyes wide as saucers while Clary glared at him. It wasn’t his fault!

 

“Ah fuck,” Simon moaned blissfully, as his lover shoved himself deeper into his entrance, Victor pounded harder into the heat that was Simon. For once they were in their bedroom.

Victor gripped his hips roughly, how he loved having Simon on all fours. The Shadowhunter pounded harder into his bundle of nerves, the sinful noises Simon made was music to his ears. He rocked his hips faster. Simon mewled as he shoved his face into a pillow.

Victor smirked. “Never thought you as a pillow biter, love.” He snapped his hips twice and each thrust hit his prostrate straight on. He drew back and rammed into it again.

“Victor,” Simon whimpered into his pillow.

The older man stroked Simon’s cock in tune with his thrusts. He smirked when his lover cursed, he never once faltered in his ministrations. Simon moaned as he released himself on their sheets. He writhed in pure ecstasy as he rode out his orgasm. Victor thrust a few more times until Simon’s tight walls forced him to cum, he continued to thrust as his lovers walls milked him out. The older man fell on top of his younger lover.

“Feel better now?” he inquired. Simon nodded as he turned to look at the man. “Yeah,” he answered. He smiled as Victor nipped his shoulder. “I literally have hickeys and bruises all over me.”

Victor smirked as he continued to nip and suckle on the unblemished parts of his skin. “Have to let people know who you belong to.”

Simon hummed. He smiled into his pillow. “You were right by the way,” said the vampire.

The older man snorted in amusement. “Of course,” he said. “You’re such a little shit.”

 

Simon was in Victor’s office going over some paperwork Raphael had dropped off the night before. He was so engrossed that he startled when they were ripped off his hands, he yelped when he was slammed against the office window, it wasn’t hard enough to break the window. His faced was shoved into the windowpane.

One of Victor’s hands roamed Simon’s body, underneath his shirt as he pinched and teased his nipples; his other hand was inside his pants. Two fingers in his ass as he scissored him open, he brushed over his prostrate eliciting a moan from the boy.

Simon threw his head back in pleasure. Victor was fingering him with quick thrusts, pushing in deep as he could. “I want you inside me,” Simon whimpered out.

Victor shook his head. “Just feel my fingers, love,” he whispered soothingly in his ear. He thrusts deeper into his heat making the younger man let out a loud long moan. They were so lost in the moment that they didn’t hear the door open.

“Fuck, again,” screeched out Lydia. She threw the papers to the ground and slammed the door shut. She shook her head as she saw both Izzy and Alec making their way towards Victor’s office.

 

 

“You like that?” Simon boasted as he rolled his hips making Victor throw his head as he moaned. Victor squeezed Simon’s ass cheeks as hard as he could, smirking when Simon gasped and arched his back.

Raj can only grope his clothed cock as the scene before him unraveled. He had finished his training and was walking back to his room when he walked past Victor and Simon’s room who had their door ajar. His room was close to theirs.

“I need you now,” Simon whined as he reached behind him and grabbed Victor’s cock and aligned it to his entrance. The vampire impaled himself, which made both of them moan out.

Raj bit his lip as he tried to stifle down a moan. Simon took it all like a champ, he rotated his hips around with Victor’s prick inside him. He bounced a few times on his cock.

“I love you,” moaned out the vampire as he leaned down to capture Victor’s lips in a searing kiss. He threw his head back when Victor’s cock brushed against his prostrate. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us?”

Raj blinked as he pushed the door open fully. “What?” he coughed out.

Simon rolled his eyes. Victor smirked at his friend. “He can take it,” he said as he spread Simon’s cheeks further apart. It was an invitation.

Raj blinked once again before closing the door behind him. He got out of his sweaty clothes and grabbed a condom, which he always carries in his back pocket. You’ll never know.

Once lubricated and getting himself on the bed behind Simon, he placed his hands cautiously on Simon’s hips not really knowing what to do with his hands. This was foreign territory for him; this was his friend slash boss’s boyfriend for crying out loud. When neither man seemed to mind, Raj lowered his body as he aligned himself at Simon’s entrance. The head of his cock coming in contact with the base of Victor’s, it sent a shock of pleasure through Raj’ body and he wasn’t fully inside yet. He bit down on his lip as he pushed into Simon’s heat, he pushed against Simon’s ring until he was finally fully inside.

Simon threw his head back in pleasure. He swallowed the rest of Raj’ dick and there was no going back, he was addicted to both man now. He loved one while lusted after the other one. His hole was stretched beyond imaginable and he loved every second of it. His moans were high pitched when both men began to alternate their thrusts.

Simon reached back and grabbed Raj’ head while his hand clawed at Victor’s muscled chest. Raj shoved his face into the crook of his neck; Victor smirked at the sight, seeing his lover take two massive dicks turned him on beyond belief. This was something to get used to. If it were anyone else he would’ve murdered him or her for touching his Simon but he trusts Raj. It would take some time to get used to but he’d share Simon with Raj.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the second part to Please Get a Room


End file.
